Family Ties
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Special Agent Sandreline Rhinehart of the FBI finds her roommate and friend murdered in her home. Since he is a US Marine, NCIS is brought in to investigate. But why is Gibbs so protective of this female FBI agent? Its not just to torture Tony! T&Z,M
1. Chapter 1

**Family Ties**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Alright guys, check this out. In honor of my favorite TV show **NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service,** I have decided to let my muse go crazy. NCIS is only the most amazing TV show on the air right now. By the way, I am sure I am not the only one with a crush on Michael Weatherly and slightly on Mark Harmon? Ha-ha. Ok, here it is:

I am putting myself in the show. This is my version.

That's right. See, I have been in modeling and theatre since I was five years old, and I have always dreamed of getting even something small as a cameo or walk-on role in one of my favorite shows. Well, when I first began watching NCIS, I realized that I could totally rule at a role on this show – I would fit in perfectly and not even have to act! Ha-ha.

So, to sooth my own pride, I have decided to write this story.

Don't worry; I will not have it centered on me. I am a minor character. After this chapter when I introduce my character, there will be less of me. And I will update my other stories quickly, I assure you.

I am staying true to this story, so there will be Tiva and McAbby.

So, here we go! Please let me know what you think!

PS – FBI director Tristan is made up.

**If you guys want to know what I look like, I have a new photo on my profile! **That will hopefully help with picturing the story as if you were watching it – that is what I do when I read fics. If you can't see it, visit my facebook page – which is also the link for my homepage on my profile: facebook dot com /ladymoonknight

Sandreline: Sand-reh-leen

Sandry: Sand-ree

I do not own NCIS! I really wish I did. I also do not own Playboy. (Small reference.)

**Chapter 1:**** New Kid on the Block… is NCIS Family?**

"I can't believe how late I am!" The young woman cried out in frustration. She felt like hitting her head on her steering wheel. "What is with this traffic? Why is it whenever there is a terrible accident, everyone just _has_ to stop and stare, thus causing this madness?" The twenty-two year old woman let out a sigh.

A deep bark from the back of her truck caused her to jump slightly. Her black Newfoundland was sitting behind her, having moved her head back inside the vehicle to voice her impatience about why she was not being fed at this moment.

"I know, I know!" The young woman told her dog. "This is our street up here."

Sure enough, the dark brown haired woman turned her red Ridgeline onto Terrance Street. A few seconds later found her pulling into the garage of a new single story house. Giving a cry of relief said woman looked outside to see her roommate's car parked out front, with one tire going flat. "I warned him to get that nail taken out…" She muttered to herself. Letting her dog inside and carrying her file from work, she walked into her house.

Sandreline Rhinehart walked right into her dog. She was about to verbally question her pup about what it was doing just standing there when she noticed what her dog was doing. The giant bear-wannabe had her head lowered and ears up, and her lips were curled back in a growl. She was facing the north part of the house which contained only the office, second bathroom, and her roommate Nate's bedroom.

A familiar stench filled the air, one that she did not care to smell in her home. She set her file on the ground silently. Moving the jacket of her suit aside, she reached for the gun in her holster. Pulling it out, she switched off the safety. "Nate? I'm home. Are you here?" She called out, making sure to keep her voice neutral.

No answer came her way. Her dog stayed where she was, and since she was not growling the young woman knew that currently there were no intruders. "Any plans for dinner?" She called out again, taking the corner gun first.

She could see clearly into the office that she and Nate shared, as well as the second bathroom that belonged to Nate. Taking the last corner would place her in view of Nate's bedroom.

She took a deep breath and, gun first, took the corner.

_**Insert NCIS music introduction.**_

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked out of the elevator to his desk at NCIS headquarters. To his surprise, Ziva and Tim were already at their desks typing away. "Did I Mc-miss something, McGeek?"

"You DiNozzo-did." Timothy answered.

"Whoa, that reply came out of left field. Nicely played, Probie." The tall man spoke as he sat at his desk.

"If you must know," Ziva interjected, "Gibbs is not in the best of moods today."

"Actually, I was going to say that he is spitting fire." McGee mumbled.

"Is it true?" Abby spoke as she rushed over to them from out of nowhere.

All three team members looked at each other before turning to the forensic scientist. "Is what true, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"That the Director sent a secondary team to investigate a murder last night!" Abby told them.

"Why would the Director not send us, Sciuto?" Tony asked.

"Because Gibbs has a personal connection with the victim!" Abby told them.

The three looked at each other again, before all of them jumped out from behind their desks to meet Abby in the middle of the bull pen. "Tell us everything you know." They all said at the same time.

"No need."

All four turned to find Director Leon Vance of NCIS walking down the stairs with a very irritated Special Agents Gibbs in tow. "Your team was not sent out on my order. Rest assured that the case is being transferred over to you all now."

"What was the personal connection?" Timothy asked.

"I would assume that is me."

All six turned to find a young woman standing beside Ziva's desk. She wore a black skirt suit with a red under shirt. Her long, dark brown hair was slightly curled and reached down to her lower back. Her blue eyes surveyed the members before her on the floor before turning to the two standing on the staircase. A small smile stretched its way across her lips as her gaze landed on the former gunnery sergeant. "Hi, Uncle Gibbs."

**Insert NCIS: 'swoop' and black-and-white freeze frame on Gibb's face.**

"Did she say 'Uncle Gibbs'?" Timothy whispered as the lead agent in question continued down the stairs and walked around to them.

"She said 'uncle'." Ziva answered with a small head tilt.

"I think I just had a heart attack." Anthony muttered as he watched his boss envelope the younger woman into a hug.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked as he stepped back. He held the younger woman at shoulder distance as he looked in her eyes.

"I am fine, I promise." She told him with a small smile.

A deep bark sounded out, and DiNozzo and McGee jumped. "Where the hell did Smokey the Bear come from?" Anthony cried out.

"My apologies, this is my dog Emmy." The young woman said as she stepped forward to the group, motioning to the black beast beside her. "You must be Agent DiNozzo." She smiled, and then surveyed the rest of the group. With a warm smile, she spoke again. "Agent David, McGee, and Abby. It is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I am Special Agent Sandreline Rhinehart." She extended her hand toward the group.

Abby smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. "So _you're_ the famous niece that Gibbs is so proud of!"

Ziva, Timothy, and Tony exchanged glances of confusion. How had Abby heard of this woman and they had not?

"Special Agent Rhinehart, welcome to NCIS." Leon Vance spoke, having come to join them. "I am sorry to hear what happened. I promise you that we will do all we can to get this resolved and keep you safe."

"Director Vance." Sandreline smiled softly, a professional smile in place. "It is an honor to meet you. Thank you so much for your concern, but I promise I do not need protection."

"Sandry." Gibbs' voice warned.

"Everyone, let's meet in the conference room. We can brief you on the situation there." Director Vance spoke.

Gibbs wrapped one arm around his niece's shoulders and led her towards the stairs, the giant black dog following. The rest of the team exchanged glances one last time before almost tripping over each other to follow after them.

Once in the conference room, the Director took a seat at the head of the table. Gibbs moved his niece to the right of the director, pulling out her chair for her. The dog-bear stood by her side until Sandry used a few hand motions, and the dog lay down on the ground resting its giant head on its outstretched paws. DiNozzo quickly swooped in to take the seat beside the mystery woman, but a glare from Gibbs stopped him. Instead, Ziva smirked proudly and took the seat that had been Tony's goal, forcing the pouting smart-mouth to sit beside Ziva. Gibbs sat facing his niece, and McGee and Abby sat beside him.

"Maybe you should start with a little bit about yourself, Agent Rhinehart. Otherwise, I think my team here might burst with curiosity." Vance spoke with a mix of irritation and amusement in his voice.

The young woman glanced to her Uncle, who nodded slightly. She smiled brightly. "Sandreline Rhinehart, age 22. I graduated from high school at age 16, and joined the USMC; sniper." She smirked to her Uncle. "I did training and then intelligence work until I was eighteen, and then was sent out for missions in Italy and Japan. Two years ago, I was offered a job with the FBI and my own team." She stated.

"The dog?" Anthony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She is not a house pet if that is what you are thinking, Agent DiNozzo. Emmy is my partner. She is trained in protection, narcotics detection, and water rescue. Of course, I also take her to the children's hospital to do therapy work. The kids love her, and she loves to be spoiled by them." The young woman stated.

"Why are you in need of protection, Agent Rhinehart?" Ziva asked while getting to the point.

Sandreline smiled. "Please, call me Sandry." She told the other woman. "I feel like I have known all of you for years." Sandreline looked down to the table, her blue eyes darkening. "I was running late getting home last night. I had to stop at the grocery story, and there was a car accident that caused a lot of traffic. I own a house in Avalon Park, and one of my best friends rents a room. His name is Agent Nathanael Banks, a fellow FBI agent. We have been friends since basic training in USMC."

Everyone in the room could tell them the woman was becoming upset, but she was doing a very good job at controlling herself. "When I got home, I noticed that Emmy was at alert, and staring with her teeth showing towards Nate's room. I could smell blood." She took a slow breath. "Because of the way she was acting, I took out my gun and investigated. I found Nate in his room… on the floor. The carpet was soaked with blood, and it was splattered on the walls. It was like Pink Mist."

"As in the Pink Mist that snipers refer to as the mist of blood that sprays out of the head from a clean shot." Abby confirmed.

"Was there anything else?" McGee asked.

Sandreline was silent for a moment. "A message was written in blood on the wall." She looked up into the expecting eyes of her uncle. "It said, 'Since you aren't home, your friend will do. For now.'."

Gibbs leaned back in his seat, a cross expression in his eyes but not conveyed on the rest of his face.

"Is there anyone who would want you dead?" Anthony asked.

"I have done a lot of big cases for the FBI." Sandreline answered. "I have gone after Mob bosses and locked away terrorists. I am sure that many of them hold vendettas against me."

"So young." Ziva stated as a fact.

"That is why I am used for such investigations. Who would look at me and think that a short, young woman like me is a top FBI agent?" Sandreline asked. "Though I am sure you have done the same, Ziva." She winked at the former Moss ad agent, who smirked in reply.

"That's true. I wouldn't think you are an agent." DiNozzo stated. "Ow." He muttered as Ziva and Abby both kicked him from under the table.

"Agent Rhinehart, I hope you do not mind helping out your Uncle and his team in this investigation." Director Vance spoke.

"In any way I can, Director." She answered. "I will have to alert my team at the FBI about the situation, and let them know that I will be taking an absence."

"Already done." Leon stated. "Though the FBI did stress how they wanted to cover the investigation of the murder of one of their own. It took a while for your own Director to understand that you and Agent Banks were Marines first, and that your Uncle was hard pressed to get this case closed quickly. As long as you work with us, they will allow us to handle the murder."

"I bet Fornell wasn't please with that." DiNozzo muttered.

"Fornell is my old boss." Sandry smirked.

"This really is a small world after all." DiNozzo sang.

"We can get her set up in a safe house with a rotation of agents." McGee spoke up.

"No, she stays with me." Gibbs corrected.

"Or she stays with you, boss." McGee continued.

"All the information from the crime scene has already been sent to each of you." Director Vance told his best team. "We have a dead marine that was killed to get at another marine they want dead. Let's get this wrapped up quickly."

"Sir." The team stated, all of them standing up.

Gibbs remained in his seat, and upon catching his eye Sandreline remained as well. The Director shoved the rest of the members out of them room before closing the door behind him.

It was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the breathing of the large dog that was beside Sandreline.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs' calm voice spoke out. His tone told her that he would not tolerate a lie to appease his worry. She knew that _he_ knew when she would try.

"I am not sure." Sandry admitted after a moment. "I saw my best friend in a pool of his own blood, in _my_ _own_ house." She leaned forward over the table, her head in her hands. "It's my fault he is dead."

Gibbs let out a half sigh, moving to walk around the table to take his wife's niece in his arms. He rubbed her back gently, letting her take comfort in his presence as she did when she was a child. "It will be ok, Sandry. I will find the killer and put them away for good."

Sandreline pulled away to look at her Uncle's face with teary eyes. "No, Uncle Gibbs. _We_ are going to do this. I owe it to Nate."

Gibbs looked down into the young woman's eyes, so much like Shannon's own. Sandreline's parents had died when she was a small child in a car accident, and Shannon was her aunt and godmother. Her innocent and easily amused ways had caused Gibbs to love her as if he was her own, right there with Kelly. After Shannon and Kelly passed away, the two of them grieved and supported each other. She was his anchor, the only reason that Leroy did not completely lose it. The fact that she had lost first her parents and then two years later her aunt and cousin yet she remained strong helped him stay sane. His wife's niece took on many of Gibbs' traits, including his military prowess. She was his joy. "We will do it." He told her with a nod.

Sandreline smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. "I've missed you." She told him.

"Me too, baby girl." He answered.

Emmy barked, feeling left out.

88888888

"Nice house." Tony stated as he looked at the photos up on the screen. "Big kitchen with gas stove and state-of-the-art appliances with black granite counters, large tile covering the whole house except for the bedrooms. Oh, is that a Playboy?" Tony's eyes squinted at the picture of the living room, focusing on the magazines on the coffee table. "McGeek, enlarge!" Timothy ignored Tony.

"I cannot believe that Gibbs has a niece! Why have we never heard of her?" Ziva asked from her desk. "She is obviously very close to him."

"She's pretty cute, too. Nice blue eyes." DiNozzo added over his shoulder.

"Do you want Gibbs to kill you, Tony?" Timothy asked as he read the files sent to him at his own desk.

"He can't hear me." DiNozzo added.

"Guess again." Gibbs spoke as he swept passed them, but not before smacking Tony upside the head. Sandry and her dog were right behind him, a smirk playing on the FBI agent's face as she moved to stand behind her uncle's desk.

"What have we got?" Gibbs asked.

"According to the team that searched the scene, Agent Banks wasn't able to put up a fight. His gun was holstered and hung up in the office that he and Agent Rhinehart share at her residence. Even if he did have his gun, evidence points to the fact that Agent Banks did not know what was coming." McGee spoke up.

"According to Ducky's report so far, Agent Banks was attacked from behind, suffering from blunt trauma to the back of the head." Ziva added. "No murder weapon was found, though Ducky believes it could have been something as simple as a bat. Ducky believes it stunned him. He theorized that when Agent Banks turned around to face his assailant that is when he was shot. Six slugs. He is doing the autopsy right now and will let us know when he is finished."

"Hired thugs?" Tony supplied. "Abby is already working on the slugs."

"The way my house is set up, the only way to get into Nate's room is by the small hallway." Sandreline input. "He would have known someone else was there because he would have seen them coming."

"Maybe the killer was hiding in the closet?" Tony asked. "You know, the trick-or-treat routine?"

"Did they do prints on the closet doors?" Gibbs asked.

"No." McGee answered with a wary voice. "The investigative team did sweep the bedroom door but only found those of Agent Banks."

"Then we need to get them. Grab your gear." Sandreline spoke, pushing herself up off the cubicle wall she was leaning against. Gibbs' team froze. She was like a female version of the boss.

"Where do you think you are going?" Gibbs asked.

"To my house." Sandreline answered.

"Family fight." Tony whispered to Ziva. "Twenty on Gibbs."

"You're on." Ziva nodded.

"You are not going back for awhile. Whoever did this knows your schedule, and could still be staking out your house." Gibbs stated as he rose from his desk to stare down his niece.

"I'm not going alone." She stated. "Besides, I am a trained agent!"

"You are going to stay here." Gibbs told her while trying not to lose his temper.

"That's my house, Uncle! I do not want strangers inside without my supervision, even if they do work for you."Sandreline pointed out. She lowered her eyes into a glare. "Rule #15." She stated.

Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo watched with bated breath as the two stared each other down. After a few moments, Gibbs turned to grab his gun from his drawer. "Grab your gear." He told his team.

Sandreline smiled brightly as she followed her Uncle, her dog beside her. Team Gibbs wasted a moment as they tried to get over their shock before they followed as well. As Tony passed Ziva, she held out her hand with an expectant smirk. Tony sighed and passed her the twenty dollar bill before entering the elevator. Rule number fifteen: Always work as a team. Gibbs' niece was good.

88888888

"This is a nice place." Ziva stated to Sandry as they entered the premises.

"Thank you, Ziva. Though I think I will be moving soon…" Sandreline said with a sigh. "I've only been here four months. I hate packing." She mumbled.

"Hate it all you want, it's happening." Gibbs muttered. He expertly led the way to Agent Banks room, Tony and Timothy following. Ziva was led around the rest of the house by Sandreline to see if they could find the still unknown point of entry.

"I'm going to be lucky if I can even own my own place that is not within a block of him…" Sandry muttered to Ziva.

"He is just looking out for you." Ziva spoke.

"I know." The younger woman replied. "But since Aunty Shannon and Kelly died, he has made it his mission to keep me from even getting a paper cut. I'm surprised he let me join the Marines." She paused for a moment. "He's never mentioned me to you, has he?"

The former Moss ad agent shook her head as she examined the door frame that lead from the large kitchen they currently stood in to the backyard. "No, he has not. Though I am sure that you of all people know how private he is." The Israeli woman looked over at the blue eyes agent. "But you knew about us."

"Uncle Gibbs frequently tells me about all of you." Sandreline turned to look at Ziva. "I must admit I am a bit intimidated by you."

Ziva raised an eyebrow as she smirked. "You give quite the impression yourself."

A sparkle lit their locked gazes. "Perhaps we could go one-on-one sometime?" Sandry inquired.

"Hand-to-hand, or with guns?" The tan female furthered.

"Why not both?"

Ziva knew then that she had a friend after her own heart.

On the other side of the house in Agent Banks room, Timothy was inspecting the sliding closet doors. Gibbs was on the other side of the hall looking through the office. "Why do you think Abby had heard of Gibbs' niece and we haven't?" Tony asked.

"Probably because he wanted to protect her from you." Came the reply as the other agent snapped photos of the metal handle. McGee moved to grab a screwdriver to pop it out of the slot it was held in to send it to Abby to run for fingerprints.

"There is nothing wrong with being friendly, McCrabby." DiNozzo added while taking a picture of the bloody message on the wall.

"I don't think the Boss would like your kind of 'friendly' on his niece." McGee added while placing the closet handle in a plastic bag and then in his pack after labeling it. "But Abby has stayed over at Gibb's place a few times. Maybe that is how."

"I do have some questions to ask her though." The senior agent remarked as he looked over the frame of the bedroom window. "Get some answers about what it is like to be related to the boss, how he treats her, why he hid his hot niece from us or the fact that she had such an impressive resume."

"Quit while you're behind, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated as he walked back in.

"Can't help it boss." Tony answered.

"Try." Came the one word reply. "Got anything?"

"I found some freshly smudged fingerprints on the handle. I already bagged them and will give them to Abby as soon as we get back." Timothy answered.

"The bedroom window is untouched." Tony added. "I am sticking to my 'trick-or-treat out of the closet' theory."

"Gibbs, we got something!" Ziva called from the other end of the house.

Gibbs did not hesitate to go after them, leaving McGee and DiNozzo to continue looking through Nathan Banks' room. He found Ziva and his niece in Sandry's master bedroom. "What is it, Ziver?"

"One of the screens of her bedroom window has recently been popped out." Ziva told him.

"Why didn't the other investigative team find this?" Gibbs asked.

"Probably did not think to look at anything other than the locks." Ziva answered. "Look, you can see here it is bent from being placed back in, most likely in a hurry."

Gibbs looked out the window, clearly able to see the entire side of the house on the corner. "Where the neighbors interviewed?" Gibbs asked.

"My closest ones, yes." Sandreline answered her uncle. "That house belongs to Greg and his wife Melinda. They are on the Home Owner's Association board. Their daughter may have seen something; she is usually leaving the house at the time the attack took place."

"Ziva, take McGee and go find out if you can interview their daughter. Sandry, I want you to stay inside here with me and DiNozzo." He ordered.

"Yes boss." Ziva answered.

"Ah ha!" Tony cried out. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. "It _was_ a Playboy!" Sandreline rolled her eyes. "A woman I can understand." Tony purred out, before noticing the warning glare sent by Gibbs. "I'm going to go… investigate this part of the house… way over here."

"Good idea." Gibbs told him. Then he turned to the still shell-shocked McGee and smirking Ziva. "Neighbors. Go."

Sandreline did her best to not crack up laughing.

**Insert NCIS 'swoosh' and black-and-white freeze frame on Sandry and Gibbs in the basement working on the boat.**

88888888

The elevator ding signaled through Abby's lab. Gibbs walked out of the elevator with the usual 'Caf-Pow' in hand as Abby's traditional music filled his ears. However, when he arrived, he found a smirking Abby standing beside an innocently smiling Sandry. "You're getting slow, boss man." Abby remarked. "She beat you by a full ten seconds."

Gibbs didn't remark and simply put the apparent extra Caf-Pow – Abby's Rule #11 - in her fridge before walking over to the gothic woman. "Whaddya got, Abs?" He asked.

"An ID on the slugs found in Agent Banks body." She answered, typing on her keyboard before pulling the information up. "The gun is registered under the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"What?" Sandreline asked in disbelief, moving around the table to look at the screen closer.

"I am still waiting for a match for fingerprints." The forensic scientist added.

"Sandry…" Gibbs started.

"Already on it." She stated. "I'll go to MTAC and contact my director." She nodded to Abby before making her way out.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Um, yes." Abby stated with hesitation. "I was able to lift and match fingerprints off of the closet handle that McGee brought me. There were more than just Banks' prints." She paused. "The database identified Pete Rossi." She clicked her mouse a few times, and a new image came up on the screen. It was a Rhode Island driver's license, with a picture of a blonde, blued eyed man. "Pete Rossi, age twenty five. He attended Brown University to major in Police Science after serving two tours in Afghanistan."

"Where is he now?" Gibbs asked.

"That's the thing, Gibbs. He's an FBI agent; or _was_, in any case." Abby shifted on one booted foot to the other while pursing her red lips together. "He was fired from the FBI after a sexual harassment charge was filed and investigated, and a restraining order was filed on him. No one knows where he is." She shifted again. "McGee is running phone records and credit card statements."

"Who filed the complaint?" Gibbs asked.

Abby was silent, shifting on her feet again. Gibbs turned his attention away from the screen to look at her. "Abs?"

A sigh escaped her mouth before she clicked her mouse again. A copy of the harassment charge came up, with one name popping out in bold.

Gibbs growled before storming out of the lab.

88888888

"I am glad to see that you are well, Sandry." FBI Director Lee Tristan stated once they were finally connected. "What can I do for you?"

"Thank you, Director." Sandry stated, standing while facing the screen. "NCIS forensic scientist Ms. Sciuto was able to match the slugs that murdered Agent Nathanael Banks as a gun that was registered to the FBI."

"Who is it registered to?" The middle aged man asked as his brown eyes hardening with business. "Have they already crossed referenced the ID codes to the serial numbers in our system?"

"She is still running-"

The slamming of the MTAC door interrupted them. Sandry jumped slightly and turned to see her uncle all but stomping down the ramp. "Hello Director Tristan."

"You must be Agent Gibbs." Lee stated. "Your reputation precedes you. Seven Meritorious Civilian Awards is quite impressive."

"Tell me about Pete Rossi." He stated, ignoring the flattery and getting straight to the point.

Sandreline stiffened; she was now fully aware of whom the waves of rage rolling off of her Uncle Leroy were directed at; it would seem Abby ID's the gun.

Lee Tristan sat back in his seat and folded his hands. His eyes shifted from the clearly enraged gunnery sergeant to his now shamed-faced Team Lead. "Rhinehart, am I to understand that you did not inform your uncle of the situation from last year?"

"No, Director." Sandry's voice was tight with tension.

"Which you should have done!" Gibbs snapped. Sandreline looked away, and Gibbs turned his attention back to the screen. "I would like a short version of what happened."

The FBI Director nodded. "Some members of Rhinehart's team began to come to me anonymously with concerns. Rossi was a team lead in homicide. It would seem that after working a case with your niece, he became infatuated. However, Agent Rhinehart declined his attentions. As I am sure you are aware, she is smart and not the type to date Rossi's sort."

"And just what is Rossi's sort?" Gibbs asked.

"A bit of a player. He had a horrid habit of womanizing and as any respectable woman would, Sandreline turned him down." He nodded. "However, it would seem Rossi did not handle the rejection well. He continued to send her flowers to her desk and home. Rhinehart's team became worried about the attention, and we launched an investigation. When Rossi began to become more… forceful, a restraining order was placed and he was fired from the Bureau." Tristan gave a sigh.

Gibbs turned on his niece. "Why did you not tell me?" He asked as his voice became much calmer than it was before.

"Perhaps because I am a Marine Sniper and an FBI agent, Uncle." Sandreline stated with an equally calm voice.

Gibbs turned to the Director. "We have Rossi's fingerprints lifted from the crime scene."

Tristan nodded. "We will send over his personnel file to Director Vance right now." He turned his attention to his agent. "Be safe, Sandry." The feed ended.

Gibbs turned to his niece, who refused to meet his eyes. Her uncle walked passed her, leaving Sandry alone in MTAC.

88888888

Gibbs took a sip of bourbon from a coffee mug while taking a break from drilling the portholes into the boat. The door opened and a giant black dog came flopping down, followed by her somber owner.

Gibbs took another sip, knowing that his niece would talk when she was ready. It was a trait that she had gotten from him.

The young woman walked over to the boat and ran her hands over the wood, before picking up the sanding block. She began to move it with the grain of the wood, slowly sanding away.

Leroy stood and went to do the same, beginning on the opposite side of the boat. The Newfoundland walked over to him, nudging his legs with her mouth in an attempt to get him to throw the ball that she had apparently been holding in her mouth. He simply pat her head and continued sanding.

"I'm sorry."

Blue eyes lifted to meet blue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Uncle. But the situation was under control." She told him.

"Apparently not. He murdered Nate." Gibbs answered with his usual tone to emphasize his point. "He wants to murder _you_."

"I don't understand why he would want to kill me." She complied.

"Do you understand why he killed Nate?" The NCIS agent in him asked.

"He thought that Nate and I were involved. Which is stupid; anyone could tell that Nate was not only nothing more than a brother to me, he was also obviously _gay_." She lowered her forehead to her arm while closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her to him as she cried. "You should have told me, but you also shouldn't apologize for doing what you think was right; it's a weakness."

Sandreline couldn't help but smirk. "I think it's even a Rule."

**Insert NCIS 'swoop' and a black and white freeze-frame.**

88888888

SO...what do you all think for chapter one?

After this chapter there is less of me. But since it is the first chapter, I felt you needed to know the background information and so on.

Please let me know what you think! I REALLY hope I managed to do a good job keeping the NCIS team in character.

And if any of you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!

Thank you all so much for your support, and taking the time to read this!  
~_Sandreline_


	2. Led the Wrong Way Parts AddedEdited

**Family Ties**

**By: **_Sandreline_

I'm back with chapter 2! I hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to give me your input! Flames are welcome; this is my first NCIS fic. I'm having so much fun writing it!

**Chapter 2: Led the Wrong Way**

The elevator ding sounded bright and early on the NCIS floor. The silver doors opened to reveal Gibbs and his niece, each of them holding an identical cup of coffee in their hands.

Anthony Dinozzo eagerly watched as both took a step out to walk to the bull pen, Rhinehart's black bear following her while the small family walked to Gibbs' desk. With a few hand motions, Sandreline commanded her dog to lay down beside her while the two snipers took unison sips of coffee from their Styrofoam cups. The former homicide detective was licking his lips in anticipation as he watched on.

"Is there a reason you're staring, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without looking up.

"No, boss." The witty agent replied.

"Then get to work." The elder man ordered.

The elevator dinged once again, this time allowing Ziva and a green faced McGee to step out. "What's up with you, McSicky?" Tony asked while leaning back in his chair.

"My car wouldn't start, so Ziva drove me." Timothy was breathing slowly in an attempt to keep his breakfast down.

"You know our ninja drives like hell is on her heels." The senior agent remarked.

"Best way to avoid road bombs." The Israeli smirked.

"In America?" McGee whined.

"You should have called me, McObvious." Tony stated while raising his feet to rest on the top of his desk.

"I did." The computer wiz answered with a slight growl. "You didn't answer."

"Rule #3, DiNozzo." Ziva taunted from her desk. Sandreline watched on with amused eyes, silent from the side lines.

Tony raised an eyebrow in confusion before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Sure enough a message for two missed calls flashed on his screen. "My bad." The Italian squeaked.

"Updates." Gibbs commanded as he tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash.

"Facial recognition showed Pete Rossi at an atm here in Quantico a few miles from his apartment an hour after Ducky said the murder took place. He withdrew everything from his account." McGee began while pulling up the picture onto the screen.

Ziva stood from her desk and walked into the clearing of the pen. "A camera at the intersection of Lincoln and Tenth shows him running a red light twenty minutes prior. It is on route from Sandry's house to the atm."

"I put a Bolo out on the car, boss. It's a 1995 black mustang convertible, license plate AEF1749. There have yet to be any hits yet." Tony added.

Sandry crossed her arms over her chest. "With all that cash, he is most likely going to hide out at a cheap motel."

"With a fake ID." Ziva added with a nod in agreement.

"And a pre-paid phone so we can't track his cell." McGee continued with the thought.

"So how do we find him?" Tony answered. "This guy is a Marine and former FBI. He knows how we think."

"Which is why we need to think one step ahead." Ziva took a few steps forward. "He will expect us to look at cheap motels, and so he would take a precaution and go to a fancier place, one that is a bit out of the way."

"Virginia." Sandry stated. "He hates Virginia. We had a follow-up there, and the entire time he was complaining."

"I will pull bed and breakfasts in the area, and get a list of who has checked in recently." Timothy began.

"Ziver, what did you two find out about the neighbors yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"Sandry was right about the daughter usually leaving at that time, but she had been staying over at a friend's house that night instead. There were no witnesses."

"But Abby was able to match some tire tracks in Sandry's driveway to a Ford Mustang." Tony added.

"Keep searching." Gibbs stated before answering his phone. "Yeah Abs." He paused for a moment while listening to her on her new results. "On my way." He snapped his phone shut and began to walk away. A glint of eager anticipation lit up in Tony's eyes as the opportunity to finally speak to Sandry unsupervised faced him. That is, until Gibbs called out over his shoulder and popped his bubble of hope. "Sandry," The sniper began.

"Yes?" His niece answered.

"Go see Ducky." Sandry smiled brightly as she left, her dog going with her. Ziva smirked at Tony's pouting face.

"Is it too much to ask to just talk to her?" DiNozzo grumbled.

"Yes." His two teammates responded in unison.

"Har har."

88888888

"Mr. Palmer, have you finished with Agent Bank's file?" Donald Mallard asked.

"Right here, doctor." Jimmy replied.

"Ah, good. Thank you, Jimmy." The elder Medical Examiner stated.

The sliding doors opened, to which Jimmy was expecting Gibbs only to reveal a young woman and a large black dog. Jimmy's eyes widened as she walked in, smiling brightly as her blue eyes surveyed the room. When they landed on the older man, her eyes sparkled. "Grandpa Ducky!"

If possible Jimmy's eyes widened even more, to the point of almost popping out of his head. Dr. Mallard had a _granddaughter?_ How was that possible?

"Sandreline, my dear!" The elder man smiled happily. He rose from the chair at his desk and walked over to meet her half-way. Both embraced in a hug before Ducky held her at arm's length. "Look at you; even more beautiful then I remember."

"You saw me last month for dinner!" She laughed. "You do not need to flatter me, you know." She gave him another hug. "I have missed you, too."

"It has been a long month." The smile Ducky wore pressed his glasses higher on his nose. "Mr. Palmer, allow me to introduce you to Special Agent Sandreline Rhinehart of the FBI, niece to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Jimmy had to take a moment to re-hinge his jaw. Meanwhile, the young woman turned her smile to him and extended a hand. "Ah, you are the Jimmy Palmer that Grandpa Ducky speaks so highly of. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jimmy quickly moved to shake her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Rhinehart."

"Please, just Sandry." She stated.

Ducky took a glance between his granddaughter like figure and his assistant. He knew all too well how easy it was for Sandry to charm her way into people's hearts, but the girl did have a horrid habit of being oblivious to the affections of males. Which leads him back to the matter at hand… "Sandry, are you here about Agent Banks?" He asked with a tone of sympathy in his voice.

The sparkle in her eyes died. "What did you find?" She asked.

The elder man placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you certain you wish to hear it?"

Jimmy watched as her face shifted into a more serious face that reminded his frighteningly of Agent Gibbs. "It's my job."

Ducky looked into her eyes, his psychological side searching to make sure that she would be fine. Unfortunately at times such as these, she was as difficult to read as her uncle. "Very well." He resolved, moving back to his desk to pick up the file in question.

Sandreline stood with her arms crossed as Ducky opened the file, instantly becoming the professional medical examiner that he was. "Cause of death was due to blunt force trauma to the head, which did not do much damage other than a concussion and to stun him for a few moments. My theory is that when Agent Banks turned around to face his assailant, he was then shot with six bullets." His eyes rose to look at the young woman who was like the daughter or granddaughter he never had. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, which alerted him to the fact that she was deep in thought. "Three of the bullets pierced his lungs, two pierced his aortic cavity, and another went straight through his brain."

Jimmy watched the interaction between the two, before knowing that this was a very private matter and quietly moving to leave.

The old Englishman wathed his assistant leave, before turning concern-filled eyes to the FBI agent. "Sandry, I am very sorry for your loss. I know that Nathaniel was a good friend of yours."

She nodded with a squivering smile. "Yes, almost like a brother." She paused. "And sometimes like a sister."

Ducky nodded. "Of couse, my dear. I'll have you know that I took even more care with him that I have with any other person to be on my table. He is already being sent to his family."

She nodded again. "His mom told me they will have the funeral for him on saturday."

Silence stretched in the medical room for several moments as Sandry continued to look of into the distance. Ducky, unable to continue seeing her in such a sad state, moving forward to take her in his arms. "It's alright, my dear." Ducky told her. "You know that Jethro and the others will find the killer and see justice done."

Sandry gave a small smile. "I know. But we may have to investigation another murder soon."

Ducky pulled away. "Whatever do you mean?"

She laughed. "If Tony continues to be, well, Tony, then I am sure Uncle Gibbs will be giving him more than one of his famous slaps."

The elder man let out a few chuckles at that, happy to see that Sandry wouldn't allow herself to be swallowed by the unfortunate grief she now had.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was on his way to meet up with Ducky after his meeting with Abby when his phone rang. "Yeah." He stated when he flipped open the phone.

"We got something, boss." McGee spoke from speakerphone with Ziva beside him.

"So why are you waiting for me to ask what it is?" He stated while turning around to make his way back to the bullpen.

Ziva took over. "Facial recognition software caught Rossi. The bank he walked passed doesn't keep their security closed circuit; they upload it to the internet and have a private company constantly survey the feed."

"That's a bit much." Gibbs said into the phone as he walked up the stairs.

"They have been robbed twice in the past six months." McGee continued. "Some pros found it easier to hit a small town back with minimal security."

"Sandry was right. He is in Damascus, Virginia. It is a town of only 981 people." Ziva added.

The click of the line was heard, and Ziva and McGee shared a curious glance. "Gibbs?" The tech asked.

Both agents jumped when the answer was spoken behind them. "Grab your gear." As the two team members moved to do just that, Gibbs asked them another question. "Where's DiNozzo?"

The MIT and Israeli shared a confused glance. "He said he was going to get a coffee." McGee started.

"That was a half an hour ago." Ziva whispered.

Gibbs, being Gibbs, still heard her. "Wait at the car." He ordered before making his way to Ducky's lab.

88888888

"Sandry!" Tony called out. This was it, his big chance! Finally a higher power was smiling down on him.

"Yes, Tony?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you. I have some questions to ask." The Italian stated while able to maintain his ridiculously large smile of victory.

"Since I know it is not about the case, I shall allow you to ask two for the moment." She told him with a smirk.

"Does that mean I can ask more later?" He asked.

"Yes – you have one question left." The female counted off.

"Damn. You are scarily like Gibbs." Tony muttered as he remembered when he was allowed to ask a question to Jackson Gibbs. Maybe now he could get an answer. "You have the same Rules your Uncle does, and your team at the FBI confirmed it." Tony began. He was interrupted when he went to take a breath of air, his heart racing in excitement. "Have you been snooping, Agent DiNozzo?" Sandry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony laughed nervously. "I don't 'snoop'. I was merely doing a background check, as is normal in any investigation." At her smug glance, he caved. "Maybe just a little." He admitted.

She smiled proudly before continuing on her way back to the bullpen, Tony following up the stairs. "What is your question, Tony?"

"Where did Gibbs learn the Rules?" he finally blurted out.

Sandry stopped her walk, and the former homicide detective saw her eyes dim slightly. Tony had a feeling he just stumbled upon something very private. Guilt centered in his chest as he saw her blue eyes darken. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He told her, even though inside he was screaming for her to tell him.

Instead he was given a small smile. "No, it's alright." She paused for a moment. "Aunt Shannon had a rule for everything in life."

Tony was instantly beaming at the rare opportunity to glimpse into the life of one immortal Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Like what?"

Out of nowhere Tony was slapped upside the head. "Like not harassing my niece so you can grab your gear and get Rossi." Gibbs cool voice interrupted as they ran into him.

Tony let his mouth flap open a few times before running off to his desk. The infamous agent looked to his niece, who was trying not to laugh at the panicked reaction of DiNozzo. "Did you really have to do that?" He asked her.

She smirked at him in reply, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You have to give them something; otherwise they will dig harder than you want."

Gibbs shook his head but was not able to stop his grin as they went to meet the others at the cars. With Sandreline and her dog, they were taking two for all work on the case.

88888888

Damascus was a very small city that held in the traditional air of the Victorian era like much of the east coast did. "Found something, boss." DiNozzo stated as everyone got out of the two cars in front of the Damascus City Credit Union. "Turns out Rossi has a grandmother that just moved here two weeks ago."

"Get her address." Gibbs ordered. "Ziver, Sandry, you are with me. McGee, you ask around and see if any of the locals remember him and then have Tony help you when he is done."

"Got it, boss." Timothy answered as the two young women followed the older man's lead.

"Mind staying with Akemi? No? Thanks Tony!" Sandry called out as she walked away.

"Wait, no… what?" Tony looked at the black dog looking out of the backseat of the car. "Oh, she's good." He muttered as his eyes narrowed.

Once inside, Gibbs wasted no time in walking right up to the manager that stood under the customer service sign. Ziva let her trained eyes sweep the occupants of the bank while Sandry stayed at her Uncle's side.

"Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS." The older man introduced as he flipped open his badge to show the medal and then once more to show his ID.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have never heard of NCIS." The manager stated.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gibbs muttered under his breath.

Sandry stepped in while flashing her own badge while not bothering to contain her smirk. "Special Agent Rhinehart of the FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions." Ziva looked over at the other woman, not expecting such a different tone to come out of the normally bubbly-sounding female.

"Of course, Agent Rhinehart." The man stated. "I am Christian Foster, manager of Damascus Credit Union. Do you wish to take this into a more private location?" He asked, his eyes taking the briefest moment to scale her and Ziva's bodies.

"Right here is fine, Mr. Foster." Gibbs butted in. He pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket. "Do you recognize this man?"

The manager gave a glance before nodding his head. "In a town of less than a thousand people, you recognize any new comer. He was in here yesterday, opening up a second account for his grandmother."

"Using a different name to safely store all of his withdrawn cash." Ziva muttered to Sandry, who nodded.

"Did you notice anything suspicious about him?" Gibbs asked. "Any nervous behavior?"

"Well, he was constantly looking around, but he stated he was new to the area and was taken with the scenery." The bank manager answered.

"When he opened his new account, was he issued a debit card to use?" Sandry asked.

"Yes." Mr. Foster nodded.

"We are going to need to know what name that card was under and the number so we can run a trace." Ziva told the man.

"Not unless you have a warrant." The manager replied.

"Mr. Foster, I am sure you won't mind helping us out. This man is a suspect in the murder of a Marine and FBI Agent." Sandreline smiled sweetly as she leaned a bit closer to the man. "Surely you wouldn't want to be unconvinced by us calling a judge to get a warrant, and failing to aid Federal Agents in the investigation of a serious case like this one, would you?" She flashed the manager a bright smile and a wink.

Christian Foster took a moment to contemplate his decision before typing into his computer to pull up the necessary files. "It's under his grandmother's name, Katrina Reeves." He informed them.

Sandreline smiled brightly. "You've been a great help, Mr. Foster." She smiled before turning on her heel and walking away while sharing a secretive smirk with Ziva. Gibbs simply gave a warning look to the bank manager before walking out.

"Hey boss, I found the old ladies' name." DiNozzo spoke up as the three walked to the cars.

"Katrina Reeves?"

Tony paused. "I'm not going to ask how you know that." He caught Ziva and Sandry share a look of amusement. "Anyway, turns out that she lives just two streets east of here."

"Grab McGee, let's go." Gibbs ordered while opening the driver door of his car.

Ziva leaned into Sandry. "Looks like he does not want to go." She pointed a tan finger across the street where two women were shamelessly flirting with the technological genius. It would have been a feat for Tim, had the two women not been in their seventies.

"Hey McLovin', quit flirting and let's go!" Tony called out. Sandry and Ziva both chuckled before getting back in their respective vehicles.

Tony was driving the second car that also held Ziva and McGeek while following his boss. The former homicide detective was keeping quieter than usual as he pondered the events of the last twenty-four hours. It was a big enough shock finding out a few months ago that Gibbs had a father, and now he has a niece as well, one that he is very protective of because of their past and close relationship. Now all he is waiting for is a twin brother to come waltzing in!

"Tony, they are stopping." McGee spoke up.

DiNozzo snapped out of his daze and quickly came to a stop behind Gibbs' car. "What is with you, Tony?" Ziva asked from her place in the passenger seat.

"Nothing, I'm just focusing on solving the case." At the looks of mistrust on his teammate's faces, he asked, "What?" The two got out of the car, leaving Tony to scowl.

"Tony, Ziva," Gibbs started, "Go around back in case he tried to run." The two in question nodded and removed their guns from their holsters as they slipped off to sneak into the backyard. McGee came and stood beside Gibbs while Sandry left the backseat windows down all the way for Akemi. She pet her dog's head and whispered a command before following her uncle to the door. McGee looked impressed as he followed.

Sandreline peeked through the windows with Timothy while Gibbs knocked on the door. "She's coming." Sandry whispered as she saw movement. Slowly the door opened to reveal an elder woman with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, hello there. May I help you?" She asked as her voice shook slightly.

Gibbs was about to reach for his badge but a gentle hand on his arm stopped him. "Mrs. Reeves? My name is Sandreline Rhinehart of the FBI. I work with Pete?" She spoke softly and with a warm smile. From experience, people like Pete would not tell their family of their failed relationship status and instead would make something up.

It took a moment for the woman's eyes to widen in recognition. "Oh, of course dear! My grandson has told me all about you; why, you are even prettier than your pictures!" She patted Sandry's arm with a smile. _What pictures?_ Was the thought that was running through their heads as Mrs. Reeves continued. "He was so happy to tell me that you two had begun to date. Come in, please." She leaned forward. "Don't you break his heart." The elder woman turned to let them into her home while calling out Pete's name.

"Can I break his arm?" She whispered to Timothy as they followed the older woman in. McGee choked on his laughter.

"Pete! You have someone very special here to visit, don't keep her waiting!" Mrs. Reeves called out. The three agents waited a few moments in silence before the older woman called her grandson again. "Pete?"

From outside they heard Tony call out, "Freeze!"

Gibbs ran to the back while McGee and Sandry ran out to the front. As the two youngest members stepped out the doorway, they saw Pete fly over the fence into the front yard, Ziva and Tony not far behind. McGee pulled his gun but Pete took off running.

"**Vas!**"

The NCIS team watched with wide eyes as the black dog leapt through the open car window and charged Rossi. Within seconds Akemi used her body weight to tackle the man to the ground, standing over the man with sharp teeth very close to his throat. Pete Rossi knew better than to move.

Sandreline appeared at her dog's side. "Good girl, Ouse." She commanded. The large dog moved away but continued to watch the man as Gibbs and Tony grabbed the former FBI agent and hauled him to his feet.

"I'm sure you know what happens next." DiNozzo stated.

"It wasn't me!" Pete shouted while looking at a glaring young woman who was petting her dog.

"Then why did you run?" Gibbs asked. "I think Emmy wants company for the ride back."

**Insert NCIS 'scwhoop' with the freeze frame on Pete's face.**

Pete Rossi looked up as the door to the interrogation room opened. Leroy Jethro Gibbs slammed the door shut behind him before calmly taking a sip of his coffee. Gibbs refused to let his blue eyes meet the suspect before him as he leafed through Rossi's personnel file on the table. 5,4,3…

"You have the wrong man."

Ah, there it was. Gibbs let a smile stretch out across his lips. "How many suspects did you interrogate for the FBI?" He asked.

"I never kept track."

"OK. Then let me ask you this: how many of your suspects told you that you have the wrong man, but you really had the right one?"

"Almost all of them." Pete replied.

"Then I am sure you can understand why I don't believe you." Gibbs declared before turning back to the open file before him on the table. "This is the file that I have on the case so far regarding the murder of Special Agent Nathanial Banks. Do you know where he was murdered, Pete?" Gibbs asked while folding his hands in view of the former agent.

"In your nieces' home." The younger man admitted without hesitation but plenty of annoyance.

On the other side of the glass window, tony frowned along with Ziva and McGee. "That was too easy." DiNozzo spoke.

Ziva pointed at Rossi. "He knows all about interrogation tactics, which could explain why he is so calm. But why would he admit to knowing about the murder when he knows the consequences?"

Timothy squinted his eyes as he surveyed their suspect and Sandreline walked into the room to join them. "That's a good question."

Meanwhile, Gibbs pulled out the pictures of the crime scene and the sheet that Abby printed out for them that had matched his fingerprints to those found at his niece's house. "We found your prints, which I am sure you already know." He spoke in his usual cool voice.

"Old prints." Pete calmly answered.

"What?" Gibbs asked as his temper flared slightly, visible only in the shift of his eyes.

"Back from when Banks and I were working a case together, three months ago. It was right before the case I worked on with Sandreline." Pete informed him.

Gibbs turned around to give a pointed look at the mirror, while on the other side three pairs of surprised eyes turned her way. She merely lowered them in a glare as the wheels in her mind began to turn.

But Pete wasn't done. "I'm only going to talk to her about this." He ordered while looking the gunnery sergeant right in the eyes.

"The hell you are." The NCIS team was surprised that he had managed to say that in a calm voice. "You're going to talk to me. I don't think you realize how big this is, not to mention the fact that the only reason you don't have a bullet between your eyes right now is because I'm on camera." The sniper stated. "Do you really think I'm going to let you anywhere near my niece?"

"He has bags." Ziva commented.

"Balls." Tony corrected.

"I didn't think the camera would stop him." McGee added. Sandry remained silent as she suddenly spun around and left, the door slamming behind her. McGee looked at the other two with a raised eyebrow. "She's not going in there, is she?"

"Rule #22." Tony countered. "She wouldn't dare."

"She is." Ziva pointed out as the door to the interrogation room opened. All three pressed themselves against the glass to watch the events unfold, and Tony already had a plan to get a copy of the tape and take it home.

Sandry did not look at her Uncle as she came to stand behind him, leaning against the glass to stare coldly at her former co-worker. "You wanted to talk, Pete? Talk."

"To only you." Pete stated with a stubborn edge in his voice.

"What makes you think you have any say in the matter?" Gibbs asked.

"Because if you don't, I won't give you Stephano Del Mar."

Gibbs swiveled around to stare into the wide eyes of his niece.

**NCIS 'swoop' of Gibbs' glaring at the tv.**

"You didn't think to tell us about this earlier, Lee?" Leon Vance shouted at his fellow director from inside MTAC.

"We had no reason to believe that the two cases were connected." Tristan Lee replied.

"You know what they say about assuming." Sandry muttered from behind Vance and her uncle. She was miffed, she had a right to be and she was showing it.

"Enough, Rhinehart. You work for me, remember." The FBI Director warned.

Gibbs snapped. "I don't. We're going to need all the information on the case – now." He growled.

"I will send over Agent Fornell. He was the team lead on the case." Lee answered.

"Great." Gibbs muttered sarcastically before marching out, his niece following a moment later, leaving Vance to play nice with Tristan. They both went out to the bullpen where the rest of the NCIS members were waiting.

"What's going on, Gibbs?" Ziva braved.

"It would seem that previously, Agent Banks and Rossi were working a case on Stephano with Fornell." The older man growled.

"Which means that Fornell is on his way over here." Tony added. "Probably flying in on that nice private plane of theirs…" He added, still steamed about that particular fact.

"Get over it, Tony." McGee mumbled.

"We need a private plane." Tony continued.

"Did you and Agent Banks ever talk about the case he was working on?" Ziva asked Sandry.

The other woman almost growled. "No. But even working on a case does not explain why _his _prints were in _my_ home."

"Did Rossi…" McGee was cut off from what he was about to say by Sandreline stalking passed him, making her way to the interrogation room. Her dog bolted up from the floor and caught up with her.

"No!" Gibbs called out before moving to chase down his niece, sprinting up from his desk.

Ziva, McGee, and Tony all exchanged look of confusion before they quickly followed.

Gibbs was too late, it would seem, as he banged on the now locked door of the interrogation room that still held Pete Rossi. "Sandreline Rhinehart, you open this door right now!"

The three onlookers slipped into the observation room, taking their usual places before the glass as they watched.

Sandreline was leaning against the locked door, her dog walking right over to Rossi. The big black dog sat herself right next to him, and anyone could tell that the beast was almost daring him to move so she would have an excuse to jump him.

It was the FBI agent that did. Sandry walked over to the table and kicked the chair out of the way, standing in its place as she leaned forward on her hands to glare into Pete's slightly frightened gaze. "Talk."

"I'm sorry." He spoke instead, his voice holding genuine truth.

"That's not what I wanted to hear!"

"But it's what I'm going to say!" Pete cried out. He buried his face in his hands. "Look, I realize now how insane and crazy I was, and I shouldn't have handled my feelings like that. You just are such an amazing woman, and I know how rare of a find you are. I just didn't want you to be a missed opportunity. I'm so sorry about everything."

"That was all sincere." Ziva commented from the sidelines as she watched n.

"Or he could be saying his Oscar acceptance speech." Tony muttered.

"How did _your _prints wind up in _my _house?" Sandry grit out.

"I told you before that I had been working a case with Nathaniel." Pete told her in a much calmer voice.

"That was almost four months ago. Try again." She snapped.

"The case was about Stephano." Pete began. He opened his mouth to continue before snapping it shut because of an even more persistent banging on the door from Gibbs.

Sandry un-holstered her gun and pointed it at Rossi's head. Her entire being emitted calm as she looked him in the eyes. "What were your prints doing in my house?" She clicked the safety of her gun off.

"I was there to warn him." Pete did not dare to move as he kept his eyes on her own. He knew how dangerous the woman before him was.

"I like her style." Ziva smiled deviously. Timothy and DiNozzo shared a look of fear before turning back to the interrogation.

Sandry didn't lower her gun. She wouldn't until she was sure she had all that she needed. Pete knew it, too. "Stephano has gone on a killing spree lately. I ran into one of his guys three days ago, my insider on the case." Pete continued. "He told me that Stephano had been keeping tabs on us: me, Banks, Fornell, and you."

Sandreline still did not move, keeping her gun level with his nose. "Why me? I've never worked on one of his deals."

"Because you are a common factor in relation to us!" Pete shouted. "I care for you, Nate was your best friend and roommate, Fornell your old boss and mentor, and Gibbs is your uncle!"

The safety on the gun clicked back into place after a few moments of contemplation before she walked to the door. Releasing the lock, she swung it open to reveal a pissed off Gibbs and an amused looking Fornell. "Can we crash this party?" The older FBI agent asked.

**Insert NCIS 'swoop' on Fornell's smirk and Gibbs' glare.**

So what does everyone think so far? Feedback is amazing, thank you so much!

_-Sandreline_


End file.
